


You are all that matters

by ChileanRach



Series: Mario Götze and Marco Reus special moments [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is more important than you are</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are all that matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



> As always, another shitty story. But it's made with love. A lot of love for one of the most important people in my life. I hope you know  
> How much you mean to me and I'm so sorry this is crappy. I love you.
> 
> If you're reading this, please leave feedback. I'm a very unexperienced writer and I really feel like I'm doing something wrong.  
> If you like what you read please leave kudos or if you don't or if you found a mistake, please leave a comment with your feelings and I promise I will give you all a lot of love back <3

Speaking on the phone, texting a thousand times everyday and even video calling was simply not enough for Mario and Marco. They both anxiously waited for the moment they could finally reunite. They had been together for around six years already and they both decided their love was totally worth saving. They agreed not to end their relationship just because of distance. They just had to find the right system to go through this until the day they could finally live together again would come. And everything was going pretty good. They were still deeply in love, they trusted each other more than anything and most importantly, even if they couldn't touch each other, they were always there for the other, no matter what. They just missed each other so much that still, each moment they could spend together was just priceless for them. 

It had been around 4 months. One of the longest amounts of time they had spent apart. The last time they had been together was while being on international duty and Marco had to leave after only one day because of an injury. Marco even felt guilty because Mario had been injured too and he hadn't been able to go take care of him. Mario wouldn't complain, he was just too kind to do that, but Marco still felt sad about it. On the other hand, Mario was very proud of the success Marco was having but there was something that felt like a thorn in his thumb. Something that lately didn't even allow him to sleep peacefully. He wouldn't say anything to Marco. He felt embarrassed and most of all, he didn't want Marco to lose focus because of him. But he was starting to lose it. 

It was him. In every picture, in every goal celebration… there he had to be. Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang. He was able to do with Marco everything he himself couldn't. They celebrated goals together, they won games together, they were in the same dressing room after every game… Pierre mentioned Marco in every Twitter post or Instagram post while Mario couldn't do any of that because he had to keep this a secret. It had been so hard to try and seem distant from Marco during the last international duty or any other daily activity, they had finally managed to stop getting attention from the media but despite how hard it had been, it was good for him because Marco was away from Dortmund which meant being away from Aubameyang. Sadly it had only lasted one freaking day. 

Mario had never been so anxious and even desperate to be with his Marco again. His feelings were overwhelming. He missed him as he always did but this time there was something else. Something he hated. He was JEALOUS. As much as he didn't want to recognize it, jealousy was making him crazy. Only David and Jerôme knew the way he felt but they just laughed at him so they didn't really help. 

The day had come. Mario didn't sleep that night. He tried. He just couldn't. Marco was going to arrive to his house today after four months and they had five days to be together. He was so anxious he thought he was gonna throw up. Marco was gonna get in the airport around noon and it was only 6:32 am in his clock. He rolled over the bed, got up, drank water, went back to bed, got in the shower, tried eating, went to shower again, tried sleeping one more time before Marco came, nothing worked. He kept feeling nauseous, sweaty and nervous as hell. It was 10 am and he couldn't call Marco now because he was probably in the plane already. Oh gosh, he was a mess. He took another shower and started making lunch with everything he had bought last night. He wanted to prepare the most delicious food for the first lunch they were having together again. He had a hard time cooking because of his nerves but he finally got everything together. He got in his car and started driving. Thirty minutes more and he would be in Marco's arms one more time. 

Marco was actually very nervous too. Mario still hadn't fully recovered from his last injury and he was thinking of all the possible ways to caress his Sunny. And he was also missing all the love Mario gave him. He was a caring and loving boyfriend and Marco loved to feel that way. Mario made him feel important and special. He was really grateful for him and he made him a big part of his success. Sometimes Mario would be way too sensitive and was really affected by the fact that he wasn't playing much for Bayern. That made Marco feel so hand tied. He really wanted to make Mario feel as great as Mario made with him but he thought he wasn't as good as Mario when it came to cheering his man up. Mario's coach didn't help much either. 

And obviously, they missed each other in the way all people in love do. They wanted to be together. Marco desperately missed the sweet warmth of Mario's body. He missed their bodies sweating together, the heat Mario radiated when he was passionately kissing him, the love he felt in every touch Mario got over his skin and all the love he put on Mario with every single move and breath. 

This had been one of the longest flights he had been in. Even when he had traveled much further many other times, he felt he spent a whole eternity inside that freaking plane. He tried sleeping, listening to music, reading a magazine but the ride still seemed just as eternal. 

It was really funny when they had to meet like this. When Mario went to Dortmund and when Marco came to Munich, they had to dress up in funny ways and cover up in glasses, hats, jackets or anything that would make them be not recognized. Once reunited, it was not that hard because they had their houses and some special places to be alone already after all these years. They also had their friends' houses to go to if they wanted to party or anything. The few friends who knew about them like Jerôme, Lewy, Mats in Dortmund… that kind of friends, but getting down the plane and in the other one's car was a true challenge. The good thing is that everything was worth it when they could hug each other once again. 

Mario had been at the airport for ten minutes. As you can expect, he felt like he'd been there for a year already. Marco had heard the flight assistant say that they would be there in fifteen minutes and only five had passed but he thought it had been a whole hour. None of them imagined how desperate the other one was. If they would've known, they'd probably laughed at each other and also feel so proud inside. 

The moment was finally here. The plain had touched earth already and the passengers had already gotten out. Mario couldn't go wait for Marco inside the airport but they had this parking lot in each airport, three parking lots actually, in case one of them would be occupied, where they knew they were going to find each other, so all Marco had to do was to go unidentified and get inside Mario's car so they could go away. Mario was already dying when the car door was opened. This was like a ritual. One of them got out of the plane, got in the other one's car and that one one would drive as far from people as possible before saying any kind of word. Their reencounter had to be completely special, their hello must be totally unforgettable so they always waited until they were safe to show each other their immense love. And that was how it was done. Marco shut the door and Mario drove away as fast as he could. They got away from everything, everyone. He took Marco to a wonderful place. It was some sort of garden, park, something like that. Full of plants and trees and flowers and a lake. Mario had "rented" this park to be with Marco for a few hours before going back home for lunch. Marco knew what Mario had done when he saw the place was completely empty besides both of them and the nature. 

Mario quickly got out of the car and ran to open Marco's door. He took him by his hand and pulled him out. They hugged each other and fell into a deep state of concentration on each other only. A wonderful small world of them where nothing else but their love existed. 

"I missed you so much. So much" Marco was the first one who managed to say something. 

"Oh my god. I couldn't keep waiting for this, Marco" Mario replied with his face deep into Marco's neck and his arms tightly grabbing his waist. 

Marco took his face into his hands, looked at him deep in the eye and with heavy breathing, both of them shared the most passionate kiss they had shared in these past six years. Two hours and they had gotten lost in their own world hugging, kissing and telling each other how much they needed this, how amazing it was to finally be together again. 

Mario was driving home now because they were already hungry and he already wanted Marco to try the food he'd made for them. Marco caressed his thigh while he drove. Mario got special songs sounding in the radio. Everything was perfect for them both. They were enjoying lunch. Mario felt so proud because Marco didn't stop praising the wonderful food he had cooked. Marco got up and took both plates back to the kitchen and that's when Mario heard his phone vibrate. Once again, that freaking French prick was doing it. 

"Already missing you, bro" Mario read right above a picture of HIS Marco hugging Aubameyang. 

His mood immediately dropped. His heart was beating faster, the nausea returned and all he wanted to do was to cry. Marco saw Mario's face gone pale and he knew something had happened. 

"Sunny, Sunny what happened?" the concern clear in his voice. 

"Nothing. Nothing I just… I need to go to the bathroom" Mario ran because he didn't want to cry in front of Marco. He got up so fast he forgot his phone over the table where he had literally threw it with anger. Marco looked at the screen that was still lighting with him and Auba there. 

"Oh man…" was all he said while starting to run behind Mario, following him to his bedroom. Mario had locked himself inside his bathroom and had slipped against the door to sit in the floor grabbing his knees and crying. Sobbing. Marco knocked. 

"Just a sec!" Mario shouted. 

"Baby, Sunny, open the door" 

"Just give me a second" he repeated getting back on his feet cleaning the tears off his cheeks. 

"Sunny, please" Marco shouted knocking at the door with more force. 

"Marco, I'm okay. Just give me a second"

"Mario, I know you're not okay. Can you please come out and talk to me? Please" Marco's voice was starting to break as Mario wasn't coming out. Mario took a deep breath. Marco had already discovered him. He realized his phone wasn't in his pocket so Marco had probably seen the tweet by now. He slowly opened the door looking right down to the floor, too ashamed to look at Marco's face. 

"Sunny. Baby, what are you so upset about?" Marco said while reaching for Mario's cheeks. 

"I'm not upset" he made one last try to pretend everything was fine. Since Marco asked, he might have not realized about what he saw. 

"You saw what Auba wrote, didn't you?"

"Yeah… so what…"

"You can't be jealous of Pierre!"

"I'm not. I'm fine"

"Sunny, why are you hiding from me?" He asked trying to force Mario to look at him but failing. Mario just got his face away. 

"Sunny, there's nothing you should worry about"

And Mario broke. He started sobbing as he let himself hang from Marco's neck. He put both his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder as he cried so hard. The pain he was feeling was evident in his sad sad sobs. Marco was scared already because he'd never heard Mario cry like this. He'd never seen him in such big pain. He took him into his warm strong arms and took him to sit in his lap over the edge of their bed. 

"Mario, please! Sunny, tell me what's hurting you this much!" Marco almost screamed as a single tear was running down his own cheek. 

"Do you want to be with Pierre more than with me, Marco?" Mario asked hiccuping as he spoke. 

"What?!! Are you insane? Sunny, why in the universe would you think something like that" Marco couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

"He's missing you already, Marco. He wants to be with you and… and he can say it out loud without hiding. He's not a coward like I am" he cried even louder that before. 

"No! No, Sunny. You're not a coward. We were forced not to do this in public. It wasn't our choice" 

"I could run the risk, though. And I didn't. I'm not worth all of this, Marco. You're spending your little free time with me when you could be with someone who's worth having you" Mario's face was completely covered in tears and he tried to stand up to get away from Marco. His heart was aching so badly. Marco held him down. 

"Don't you ever say that again, Mario. Never! You're the one I love. You're the one I chose to spend my life with. I'm in love with YOU, Sunny!" 

"But I blew it. I came here and I left you and now it's him who gets to be with you all the time. He gets to hug you when you're happy, he gets to celebrate your goals and win games with you. He gets to say he loves you while I'm here on my own crying my heart out because I'm… I'm… I am losing you!" Mario got up but his legs collapsed and he fell on his knees, crying as he had never cried before in his life. 

Marco's heart was breaking. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how much this was hurting Mario. He cared about Pierre but as a friend. Nothing more than a good friend. No one could even be compared to what Mario was for him. He had never and was never going to feel such a huge love for anyone as he did for Mario. How could Mario be the only one who didn't know that! 

"Sunny… Sunny. Oh my god" he said getting Mario on his arms rising him from the floor. 

Mario's body was weak. He was trembling and he couldn't stop the tears falling from his beautiful eyes. He couldn't even fight Marco's attempt to get him over the bed. He just had to give in. He let Marco take him and he just hid his face against Marco's beautiful and safe chest. Marco placed him over their bed. He was crying by now too. He sat right next to Mario and looked at him deeply, almost burning him, right in his eyes. 

"Mario, I'm in love with you. Just with you! I have never and could never love anyone else" his words were firm and clear even when he was a little bit louder that whispering. 

"He's better than me. He's right there for you, succeeding right by your side. I'm just the stupid traitor who left you. I don't deserve you" he squeezed his eyes shut and more tears made their way down his now reddened face. 

"Mario, why are you saying this! This isn't a matter of deserving. Mario, I love you. I want to be with you. It's you who makes my life better and you're not a traitor. You had to make a choice, I was right there with you, we made this together. We both agreed we were fighting for this because our love is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it sucks to be apart. But we've been more than two years like this and my love for you hasn't changed a slightest bit. If anything, I love you even more now, because I can feel how much you love me even if you're not in front of me" Mario was now looking directly to Marco's face, he was absorbed by his words, all of his senses were focused on the man he loved the most, the admiration and love he felt towards Marco was growing even bigger, if that was possible. Marco felt him loosening a little as he started to speak again. 

"All of the good things that happen in my life are thanks to you, Sunny. Every success and every challenge I defeat, every goal I can score or anything at all, it's only because of you. You teach me everyday that I am a good man. You make me be a better man. Every time I'm falling apart, it's you who's there for me to pick me up. You give me power. You make me strong. If I would lose you, there would be no goals, no won games, no success, no good life… no Marco Reus…" he said his own name with his head falling down and his eyes falling shut. He used all his strength to make those words penetrate Mario's soul. He needed Mario to see how much he loved him. He needed so badly that Mario knew he couldn't live without him. 

Mario felt Marco's head pressing over his stomach. He looked down and saw how Marco had hidden his face over it. It didn't take more than a couple seconds for him to realize that even when he would always somehow feel like a traitor, Marco truly didn't feel that way. Marco knew him, understood him and he did actually feel the same he felt. Their love was truly immense. Nothing was gonna break it apart. 

"I'm sorry. Marco, please forgive me" Mario spoke rising his body to sit over the bed. Marco rose his face from Mario's tummy as Mario took his face with his two hands. 

"I'm so sorry. I was just being stupid. I let myself be dominated by the fear and the jealousy and the guilt…"

"Mario" Marco put his finger right over Mario's lips. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I know it's hard for you. I know you still have that guilt over you but you have to let it go. You did the right thing"

"I know. I know, Marco. But it's hard, okay? It's really hard. But it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I have you, nothing matters anymore" some tears were still falling but he wasn't crying anymore. 

Marco switched to also sit over the bed. He put himself right over Mario and he pushed him back against the mattress, his forehead right onto Mario's one. Mario felt how Marco was breathing faster and how his whole body was starting to tense over his. He closed his eyes and in that exact instant Marco began working. Their mouths crashed together as Marco was focusing all the sadness and anger and also happiness over that kiss. He feel the uncontrollable need to show Mario his love with every single fiber of his body. He also closed his eyes and allowed his instincts to take over. Their bodies tensed around each other and started dancing their own song. These two bodies and souls were so tightly connected. Every time they made love was different and special. Yet their bodies knew each other so perfectly. They just let their instincts break loose and they knew everything would turn out wonderful. 

Their bodies were now naked and sweaty. Still tightly connected to each other as Marco was still on top of Mario moving slowly but surely. They were kissing every inch of their lips and cheeks and chest and stomach and deep in their souls. As always, all of this was absolutely perfect. Ever since the first time they made love, it had always been perfect and it only got better with time. They were already reaching their climax as their bodies kept moving at a perfectly synchronized pace and their hands worked in what could be left out. Mario was the first to give in. Repeating Marco's name over and over again he let his body be taken by pleasure. Marco followed him right away only with hearing his name in Mario's voice. Both of them experienced the most beautiful pleasure together. All of the love and passion and desire they felt was now replaced with more love, peace and happiness. Mario was now more convinced than ever before about Marco's and his own feelings. He knew their relationship wasn't going to break and that no one could get in the way. 

"I'm sorry I got jealous, Marco" Mario said tightly holding Marco's body as if his life depended on it. "I'm sorry I ruined our first day together"

"What? You didn't ruin anything, Sunny. I have to admit that you being jealous is… pretty… sexy…" 

Mario got red. He was always shy. "I'm serious, Marco. I'm sorry!"

"And I'm serious too, Mario. It's okay to feel these things sometimes. It means our love is still as alive as it was six years ago" 

"You never get jealous of me…"

"Oh, is that what you think? You think Pierre doesn't make fun of me when he sees my face when you score and celebrate with that Alaba guy?" Marco said with his face turning pink too. "You think I don't hate Lewy when I think he came here with you while I was too proud to follow you?"

"Marco! Why didn't you ever tell me this!" Mario complained as a baby when you take away his sweet. 

"I didn't want you to know!" Marco laughed. "I thought you would laugh at me if you knew I got jealous"

"Oh Marco…" he laughed and kissed him hard again. "You make me the happiest man on earth" 

"And you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, Sunny" 

"I'm so in love with you, Marco. I didn't know a love like this could exist" 

"But it does. And it's ours. Mario I don't ever want to see you suffering like this again. Please, if you ever feel this way again, you have to tell me. You can fully trust me"

"I know, baby. And I do. I trust you with my life. And maybe that's why I didn't say anything about this before. Because I trust you completely and I knew I was being a fool"

"You weren't being a fool. You just were being a loving and caring… fiancée?…" Marco said that and looked at Mario as a six years old waiting for Christmas. 

"What…" Mario was frozen. He didn't understand a thing. Marco turned to the side and took his jacket. He got the box from the pocket and got the ring in front of Mario. 

"Do you want to marry me, Mario Götze?" 

"Marco… Marco… are you really…?"

"Yes, Mario. I was already sure about this but now more than ever. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to be my husband?"

"Oh baby, of course I do! It's all I want! It's my dream come true" he smiled. Marco softly grabbed his hand and got the small and shiny ring on his Sunny's finger. Mario got on top of him and hugged him with all the force he had. 

"I never want to let you go, Marco" 

"You won't have to, Mario. We are united now"

"We will be together forever, won't we?"

"We will, darling. After we get married, you won't even be able to breathe without me by your side"

"I don't need to breathe if you're not by my side, Marco"

It wasn't late night yet but both of them were too comfortable to move from their little love nest. They stayed in bed the rest of the afternoon and night just loving each other. This day was the beginning of a compromise that was never going to expire. A deal which had been sealed with eternal love. Any jealousy or sadness or nervousness was out of their lives now. The time to enjoy life together had started and it wasn't going to end…


End file.
